Bring Me To Life
by HitsuHina
Summary: Byakuya X Hisana Fate pulled them together but when she finds out Byakuya was responsible for Rukia's death, will destiny pull them apart? How will she learn to love him when he was responsible for her only living relative's death?
1. Coldness

**Bring Me To Life I**

"Mother I want to go outside and play with the other girls and boys."

A 5 year old Kuchiki Byakuya pulled into his mother's shinigami robes. Byakuya's hair was short and he lacked the kenseikan on his head.

"Mother…I want to go out and play! Go out and play!"

-SLAP-

Byakuya was sent flying across the room and landed on the floor. His mother rounded on him, her face red with rage.

"How many times do I have to tell you; you are not to go out to play with those Rukongai trash. You are of noble blood and noble blood should not be mixed with those pathetic souls who don't have a penny to spare," yelled his mother, slapping him again.

Byakuya hated his mother but she was his only living relative and without her; he might as well be dead. Byakuya's favourite pastime was to play with the children from Rukongai but his mother's continuous physical abuse led him to believe that they were the cause of his mother's rage. He started to hate the Rukongai children more and more. All he wanted was to have a good mother-son relationship but this wasn't possible as long as the children of Rukongai continuously beg him to go play with them outside. Being so bored in the house of Kuchiki, Byakuya always agreed but inside, he truly hated each and every one of them.

"Mother…" _Sniff_ "There a new…" _Sniff _"Girl today in our…" _Sniff _"Group. I want to…" _Sniff_ "Meet her." _Sniff. _Byakuya continued to cry in the corner. Byakuya always loved meeting new people even if they were living in Rukongai. Byakuya's mother kicked him across the room.

"Filthy souls! You want to play with filthy, penniless, disgusting souls that haven't been cleaned in a week? What has gotten into you?" Byakuya's mother picked him up by the ears but it only made him wail louder and louder. She slapped him again; he felt warm blood trickling down his face. Catching his face in the mirror on the other side of the room, he gasped. There were four cat-like scratches on his face.

"Go play! I want to go play!"

"No!" screamed his mother, flinging him across the room. It was a miracle that he didn't pass out from the abuse. Byakuya wailed louder and louder. The door of the house slid open and a loud stampede of footsteps meant only one thing; the children of Rukongai had arrived to see why Byakuya was taking so long. They stopped as they saw Byakuya, sprawled on the floor in a small puddle of blood.

"Is that Kuchiki Byakuya? The one you wanted me to meet?" asked a small girl. She had shoulder length hair that fanned out at the bottom and more hair was dangling across her face, swaying to the rhythm of the wind that entered through the opened door. Byakuya assumed she must be the new girl that he was supposed to meet.

"Filthy souls! Get out of my house! Never come back here again!" yelled his mother, gesturing them away. The new girl just stood there. Byakuya's mother, arms flinging around furiously, slapped her on the face and sent her flying and she landed next to Byakuya. She got up, knowing that she wasn't wanted here. The girl turned to Byakuya, eyes glittering with tears, and placed her hand on his head.

"It was nice knowing you…" she whispered and rushed out the door before his mother could do anything. Why didn't she help him? Why didn't she help him get up? Why didn't any of them help him? Aren't they his friends? Is this what friends do? Leave them alone while they get abused by their mother? There was only one answer; betrayal. His friends had betrayed him. They promised each other to be there when someone was getting hurt. He was hurt; why didn't they help him?

Byakuya made sure that from then on, he didn't see any of them. He hated them; he hated them for leaving him. He turned cold and ignored everyone. He barely spoke to anyone and as he grew older, he grew more dangerous. Everyone knew of the boy who changed so suddenly and now, when he was out walking through the streets, everyone knew to move out of his way. Cross his path and it might as well be the last thing you do. Kuchiki Byakuya was stubborn, independent, hated anyone who helped him and most important of all, he was strong with his zanpakutou; Senbonzakura Kageyoshi; the zanpakutou that can cut through almost anything.

Kuchiki Byakuya is as we know today; independent, silent and strong.

* * *

**Author's Note**

OK...That came totally from the top of my head. I think this fanfic's gonna be better than my HitsuHina one but I will still continue it. Please review. Oh by the way, for those who are slow, the girl who he was supposed to meet was Hisana, but I thought it was pretty obvious so I didn't include her name.


	2. Childhood

**Bring Me To Life II – Childhood**

"Byakuya dear…could you go out and get some groceries for me? Remember, avoid the Rukongai trash!"

"Yes mother…" said Byakuya, now 14 years old. His hair had grown to shoulder length and he was about 170cm tall.

Byakuya walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. As he walked out, people whispered fearfully and moved out of his way. They feared Byakuya every time he walked out of his house. A young boy around the age of 3 ran out in front of him before his mother could stop him.

"Byakuya, give me a piggyback," squealed the young boy. Byakuya's eyes widened and glared at the boy. His mother slowly walked up and took him in her arms, apologizing over and over again for the boy's behaviour.

"If he ever runs in front of me again, you'll be sorry," threatened Byakuya.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry Kuchiki-sama," said the woman, bowing continuously.

Byakuya continued walking down the streets, buying the necessary groceries for his, now, elderly mother. People whispered behind his back and all he did was send them a glare.

Byakuya was about to go home when he heard someone sobbing down a dark alleyway. Usually he would keep walking but when the girl suddenly spoke, he stopped and listened.

"I'm sorry, Rukia…but I have to leave to do something…OK?"

A small baby was seen in the girl's arms. She looked strangely familiar.

"Where you go? When come back?" asked the baby in a high pitched voice. She was probably about 3-4 years old but she was small enough for the older girl to be holding her in her arms.

"I don't know…Rukia…now be a good girl and go to sleep."

After a while, she made sure the baby named Rukia was asleep then she placed her on the ground, leaving a note on top of the bundle.

"Sayonara Rukia…if fate permits us, we might meet again," she said softly and ran off.

Byakuya stood stunned for a second then walked over to the bundle. He picked up the letter and ripped it open.

_To the reader of this letter,_

_I'm sure you are surprised to see a baby all alone in a dark alleyway but I, Hisana, not longer can support both myself and Rukia, my younger sister. If she is to remain with me, she and I will surely die of hunger. Kind stranger, please take into consideration to adopt my younger sister. She doesn't deserve to die like this. Our parents both died when we were young and ever since, I had to survive on my own while caring for Rukia. I love her very much and wish I could spend the rest of my life with her, but, destiny has decided to pull us apart and separate our paths. I hope very much that one day, our paths would reunite. For now, please take care of my sister and care for her as if she was your own. She doesn't deserve to be told that her older and only sister abandoned her when she was only a young child. It would surely break her heart. _

_Hisana_

Byakuya smirked, rolled the letter into a ball and threw it away. What a waste of time! As if ANYONE would want to adopt a filthy thing like THAT! Byakuya walked out of the alleyway and walked home, but, he couldn't help but think about the baby girl. When he arrived home, his mother jumped him with questions.

"Why are you so late, Byakuya dear?"

He couldn't tell her that he had been scurrying around Rukongai.

"I…there was an argument about the price of the rice, mother," he concluded.

His mother snorted.

"How dare anyone argue with a member of the noble house?"

Byakuya laid awake all night, thinking about Rukia. Somewhere in his heart, he wanted to adopt the poor child, but hatred and anger took up most of the space and the desperation to adopt Rukia was pushed to the back of his heart and it stayed there, for almost eternity.


	3. Dream and Reality

**Bring Me To Life III – Dream and Reality**

"_Is that Kuchiki Byakuya? The one you wanted me to meet?" asked a small girl. She had shoulder length hair that fanned out at the bottom and more hair was dangling across her face, swaying to the rhythm of the wind that entered through the opened door._

_The girl turned to Byakuya, eyes glittering with tears, and placed her hand on his head._

"_It was nice knowing you…" she whispered._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I'm sorry, Rukia…but I have to leave to do something…OK?"_

_A small baby was seen in the girl's arms. She looked strangely familiar._

"_Where you go? When come back?" asked the baby in a high pitched voice. She was probably about 3-4 years old but she was small enough for the older girl to be holding her in her arms._

"_I don't know…Rukia…now be a good girl and go to sleep."_

_After a while, she made sure the baby named Rukia was asleep then she placed her on the ground, leaving a note on top of the bundle._

"_Sayonara Rukia…if fate permits us, we might meet again," she said softly and ran off._

Byakuya bolted up, wide awake. He was now 25 years old. That girl…that girl who saw him first at his house when he was only 5 years old…that girl was called Hisana. That girl was the one who abandoned her younger sister. He had glanced at her the other day…she was still alive. What about her younger sister? Was she still alive? Byakuya wanted to adopt her but what will his mother say when he brings home a homeless, filthy soul?

But why? Why did he, all of a sudden, want to adopt a homeless child? Hisana…she left him when he was abused by his mother 20 years ago. Didn't he hate her; hated her for leaving him alone, being physically abused by his mother day in day out?

"Hisana…" he whispered.

-SLAM-

"Who is Hisana, Byakuya!?" yelled his mother. She had obviously been eavesdropping on him. She thought he had acted very weird the past couple of days and decided to check on him.

"Who is Hisana?!" she repeated, her face red with anger, just like it was when she slapped him when he was 5 years old.

"No one, mother," said Byakuya, shaking in fear and anger. He had let his guard down. In 10 years, he had always been so serious.

"Is she from Rukongai? I heard from someone that someone saw you in a dark alleyway, reading a letter. What was in the letter? Was it a love note?"

"No mother."

"What was in the letter?!" yelled his mother. Byakuya knew the neighbours were awake by now but none of them had the guts to stand up to his mother.

"A…a request…" he said simply.

"What request? Do you want to accept it?!"

"Of course not, mother."

"I'm going to find out who this Hisana is, and, if it turns out to be a Rukongai soul, you better pack your bags before I get to you."

His mother stormed out of the room. Byakuya sat in silence. He swore to himself that he will never think about Hisana OR Rukia again. But of course…that was not possible…for fate had decided that they must meet the very next day.


	4. Reunion

**Bring Me To Life IV – Reunion**

"Kuchiki Byakuya!"

His mother's voice ran throughout the hallways. Byakuya bolted downstairs, two at a time and arrived in the living room. His mother was sitting in the red arm chair with two cups of water on the table.

"Sit down!" she commanded, her voice shaking with fury.

He obeyed. He stared into the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing now.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…"

Byakuya gulped. His mother had never called him by his full name. It was always either Byakuya dear or DARLING. Byakuya hated that. Why couldn't she just call him Byakuya? He was starting to drift into his dreams when he jerked awake, remembering that his mother was there and he had better answer her otherwise something bad will happen.

"Y-Yes…mother?" he said cautiously.

His mother breathed in and out, slowly.

"Who is Hisana?"

Byakuya was silent. Words couldn't come out of his mouth. His mother continued looking at him, demanding an answer.

"I heard that Hisana was a girl who abandoned her younger sister when she was about 13 years old. I heard that you read the letter that she left. What was in the letter?"

Byakuya decided that he had better tell her the truth. Maybe she would let him off lightly…

"She asked for the reader to take care of her younger sister named Rukia." Byakuya was silent for a while then he burst out the last thing his mother wanted to hear.

"I want to adopt Rukia!"

Big mistake. His mother raised a knife and Byakuya's eyes widened; she had been meaning to kill him today.

"You…You blood traitor! Do you know what we do to people who betray our family tradition?" The knife glimmered. "We kill them."

His mother lunged forward, knife held high in the air. Byakuya shielded himself but no pain entered his body. He opened his eyes and gasped. His mother was leaning against the wall, eyes wide open and blood gushing out of her body. It looked as if she had been stabbed with a thousand knives. Byakuya stood there, stunned; then something caught his eyes. Cherry blossom leaves were blowing everywhere.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Byakuya turned.

_Oh no. Someone saw. They're going to blame it on me._

"Hisana?!"

Hisana walked in, dressed in rags.

"I-It wasn't me!"

"I know…I saw…a huge gush of cherry blossom petals flew through your front door, slamming your mother against the wall…but how? How can soft, innocent, cherry blossom petals kill your mother?"

"I don't know…"

Hisana walked back towards the door.

"Ano…I guess I'll be going now," and left.

Why didn't Byakuya hold her back? He had so many things to ask her. One things for sure; Rukia will be a part of his life from now on.


	5. Higher Rank

**Bring Me To Life V – Higher Rank**

"_Nii-sama, you have a letter from the 1st Captain," said Rukia, bowing lowly and holding out the letter for him to take._

That was 3 months ago and Byakuya never saw her again ever since; ever since he had sent her to complete missions in the living world. Byakuya had accepted the letter three days before. His mind strolled to Hisana and the last day he saw her.

_How can soft, innocent, cherry blossom petals kill your mother?"_

Now he knew…his zanpakutou. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. It must've killed his mother. What would Hisana say when he tells her that he had adopted her younger sister? What would she say when he tells her that he hadn't seen Rukia in three months ever since she was sent to the living world. Byakuya looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was now 180cm and 35 years old. He was wearing the 6th Division Captain Robe.

"Kuchiki Byakuya!"

He jumped a mile when he heard his name. It was time for him to be announced as the new 6th Division Captain.

_What would Rukia say if she could see me now? What about Hisana?_

He walked out and saw a huge crowd in front of him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, would you please tell us something about your past?"

_His past? What should he tell them; that his sword killed his mother?_

Byakuya looked out to the audience and saw that many of them were in fact, Rukongai people. Someone in the crowd caught his eye. It was Hisana. Seeing her gave him the courage to keep going. He cleared his throat.

"I'm Kuchiki Byakuya as you all know. I was born into the noble house of Kuchiki 35 years ago. My father died shortly after my birth so my mother took care of me, but, instead of caring me like a mother would a son, she maltreated me because she didn't want me to play with the Rukongai children. She said that noble blood shouldn't mess with those "Rukongai trash" as she called it. My hatred grew more and more stronger and I started to ignore practically everyone, but then, I saw a certain someone and she kind of…you could say…opened my heart. Her name was Hisana and she had abandoned her younger sister when she was rather young herself. I wanted to adopt her younger sister but then my heart became clouded with hate again and surely my mother wouldn't approve. When I was about 25 years old, my mother found out about Hisana. She lunged forward with a knife in her hands. The next thing I saw, was my mother against the wall, blood gushing out of her body. 2 years later, I found Rukia in a shinigami academy class and adopted her straightaway. She reminded me, somewhat, of Hisana. Thank you."

After the end of the ceremony, Byakuya went looking for Hisana. She was doing exactly the same thing.

"Hisana!"

"Kuchiki-sama!"

They both said it at the same time. Hisana looked very plain next to Byakuya, who was, of course, wearing his uniform. She, on the otherhand, was wearing a plain white dress.

"Ano…could you tell me more about Rukia? How is she?"

Byakuya couldn't bare look at her. She looked so innocent, yet, the news she was about to hear would break her, but, he had to give her an answer.

"Oh…Rukia…she's fine! She's currently in the real world, working on some missions."

Hisana looked slightly disappointed. Byakuya knew that she longed to see her younger sister. They had been separately for too long, but, Hisana never knew that fate hasn't permitted them to meet again.

"Ano…Hisana…could you come by my house later this evening? I want to ask you some questions."

"Oh OK."

Hisana walked away.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
